gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Exception
The Only Exception by Paramore is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel with New Directions Girls. Rachel sings this song as an apology to Finn for making him choose between her and football. During the performance, it shows her looking at Finn in the hallways. She sees him talking to Brittany and Santana, but he ditches the two girls for Rachel, which makes her smile. Mercedes, Quinn and Santana assist her with back-up in The Choir Room as they watch her sing. It also shows Will getting his old car back and watching Carl and Emma together with a sad expression. It's the only song in the episode that doesn't follow the Britney Spears theme, much to Will's delight. Lyrics Rachel: When I was younger I saw My daddy cry and curse at the wind He broke his own heart as I watched As he tried to reassemble it And my momma swore she would Never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love if it does not exist But darling You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel with New Directions Girls: Maybe I'd know, somewhere Deep in my soul that love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone, keep a straight face And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance And up until now I had sworn to myself That I’m content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel: Woah, woah, hey, woah I've got a tight grip on reality but I can’t Let go of what’s in front of me here I know you’re leaving in the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream Woah, oh, ooh You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception New Directions Girls: You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel with New Directions Girls: You are the only exception You are the only exception And I’m on my way to believing Rachel: Woah And I’m on my way to believing Trivia *This is the first time Rachel has had two solos in one episode. *This song marked the second time in a row where an episode ends with a solo by Rachel, following the previous episode, Audition, ending with What I Did for Love. *This is the only released song from Britney/Brittany not to be sung by Britney Spears. Mr. Schue sings an extract of Sailing, however it was not released as a single. **Ironically, this song is "the only exception" in the episode as isn't by Britney Spears. Gallery page15-1000-full.jpg Theonlyexception.png tumblr_l9l3hcOajA1qcgpyfo1_500.png g_591754_0001.jpg glee-britney-spears-episode-lea-michele-the-only-exception-320.jpg tumblr_lo17siDLES1qcm35c.jpg 936499_1327609806455_full.jpg RACC.png glees2e211.jpg tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mghdnpJ3KB1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif the only expection.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two